


What about the reward?

by Bloodybellow



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodybellow/pseuds/Bloodybellow
Summary: Team Snakemouth completed another request.(This is written similarly like an in-game cutscene)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	What about the reward?

“Ah, team Snakemouth, I can’t thank you enough for this. I have no idea what I would’ve done if it weren’t for you three… you have no idea how relieved I am.”

“It was nothing, really,” Kabbu replied proudly. “We’re always here to help someone in need.”

Vi chimed in, “And what about the reward?”

Leif rolled his eyes. It was always the same, and always will be the same with Vi. He decided not to comment anymore.

“Ah, right, right. I almost forgot about that! Apologies. Stay here for a second, alright? I’ll be right back~”

Kabbu waited for the bug to vanish into another room, before turning to Vi, whispering, “Can you for once not just think about the reward? Isn’t the thought that you helped someone enough for you?”

“Well, if I do the work for someone, I expect at least a little of them. Do you know how much my arm hurts from throwing my Beemerang all the time? A lot!”

She did not do all the work, and both Kabbu and Leif knew that. Kabbu got the last hit while Leif managed to freeze it. And that was just one example.

“Hey, keep it down, our client is still nearby. I don’t want them to hear us complaining.”

Leif added, “That would be most inconvenient for all of us, yes.”

“I just can’t understand you guys. How can you accept a request and don’t even ask for anything in return?”

“As I said, it’s the thought that counts.”

Vi sighed. “Thoughts can’t buy us food, Kabbu.”

Kabbu tilted his head. “We get enough berries from everywhere else already, so that’s not really a concern for me…”

“You don’t get it, do you? A little extra berries don’t hurt. We could get a nice meal in the evening, or a good night’s rest at the inn, or maybe get that medal I always wanted, or...”

“We get it, Vi. But still, it feels wrong for me to ask for anything. It's fine if they give us something without asking. Else it sounds like we're… um..."

Leif finished, "Greedy?"

"That, yes. That we're only mostly in it for the berries."

Vi pouted. They didn't get it at all.

The bug hushed back into the room, berries in hand. "Sorry for the wait, you three. Here."

<Team Snakemouth received 15 berries!>

"...Wait," Vi complained, "that's it- OW!" Kabbu poked her with an arm.

Leif quickly answered, "We thank you for the kind reward. We'll get going now, more requests are waiting for us."

"Feel free to visit me anytime you want, team Snakemouth."

"Thank you for the offer."

The three exited the home of their client, and sat down on a nearby stone.

"Vi," Kabbu scolded, "you can't just say that!"

"15 berries for that big monster and the horde of lesser bugs we had to fend off? That was not worth it at all! We spent at least five times as much just to prepare for it!"

Leif answered, "Maybe they didn't have more than that, Vi. Non-explorers also need berries to buy food. Some don't have it as nice as others. We've been over this already. 

"They also seemed nervous that what they had would be enough to repay us… so my guess is that they just couldn't afford giving us more. We'll get more berries from others, don't worry."

"5 berries for each of us is almost nothing for what we had to do to get that stupid item. How'd they even lose it there?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it was brought back and they're satisfied."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever you say."


End file.
